Healer
Healers are people who specialises in healing and treating others of wounds, diseases or mental conditions. They may, if sorcerers or sorceresses, utilise magic to so do, but otherwise they will use scientific knowledge and natural remedies made from herbs and plants. Some people in higher positions may have a personal healer while some villages or towns may have just one wise man or woman who act as healer for all townsfolk. In Deltora and Dorne, bearing the title of "healer" usually meant that it was your professional occupation. Such healers will often be addressed with the occupation as a title, such is the case with Healer Tallus and Healer Kay. The palace of Del employs healers referred to as "palace doctors." Known healers Present Dorne Weld In addition to the healers working in each of the four areas of the city (North-, East-, West- and Southwall), the Keep of Weld employed several healers, all lead by a chief Keep healer. * Tallus, the healer of the Southwall part of Weld. * Linna, a Keep healer. * Sholto, Healer Tallus' healer apprentice. Riverside * The Riverside healer owns and runs a store in the town of Riverside. They have a pair of quiet chambers there where they may see after the ill and the injured. Past Dorne Nerra The fortress of Nerra, the dwelling place of the past chieftains of Dorne about 1,000 years ago, had a single healer employed, simply refered to as the "fortress healer". Alternative future Dorne Harbour The Shadow Lord employed several healers at the Harbour complex in alternative future Dorne. Maris Rin * Sheba, the wise woman of the village of Rin. Utilises magic and natural remedies to guide and advise the villagers in Rin, and to heal people of their ailments. Deltora Nest * Tamm, the sorceress healer of the northern Deltoran village of Nest. The mother of the dreaded and powerful sorceress Thaegan, Tamm could cast healing spells. Del * Palace doctors, the professional healers employed by the royal family at the palace of Del. * Kay, the professional personal healer of the Trader Rosalyn, Mab. Healer Kay follows with Mab on every single one of her voyages at sea, where she will usually dwell on the Star of Deltora or any other ship that Mab has chosen to stay on. * Queen Jasmine of Deltora has experience with treating wounds, people who have been paralysed by the Wenn's venom, bandaging and more. She learned how to use healing herbs and how to make special healing creams and ointments from her mother, Anna of the Forge. * Anna of the Forge, the deceased mother of Queen Jasmine, was skilled in herbalism and creating healing creams and ointments from plants. She taught her daughter everything she knows about medicine. Trivia * Healers in the world of Deltora, especially on Dorne, are the world's equivalent of real life doctors, although with more emphasis on herbs and seemingly alternative cures. Especially in the city of Weld, healers seem to be relatively knowledgeable in sciences. Category:Titles Category:Healers